


Heart Of Glass

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Soleil fell in love and the one time her love was reciprocated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write haikus at all so Mitama just speaks very formally lol

She was so excited she couldn't stop smiling. Here she was sitting next to this girl, alone. Just the two of them watching the stars. The girl she and her father's friends had saved was so pretty, she felt butterflies everytime she smiled at her. 

"Look! A shooting star!" She announces and the girl turns her head up and laughs with her.

Soleil takes the moment to scoot closer to the girl, their shoulders touching. She had goosebumps, her skin tingling with every brush of a touch with her. She's gone out with so many girls but she's never had the opportunity to be with one alone. She felt like she was going to faint.

'Do it, Soleil. This is your chance.'

She does since she's so close, and moves to give the girl a kiss on the cheek but she flinches, her eyes wide.

"S-Sorry! I thought...you wouldn't mind."

The girl shakes her head. "It's fine, I just...I didn't expect that."

"It's fine! Haha! I won't do it again!" She didn't for fear of making the girl uncomfortable. She wanted to kiss another girl so badly, she thought this was her chance but obviously the girl found it weird or didn't like her that way.

She sighs. It was too good to be true.

She always plays it like it's fine, like she doesn't want a serious commitment. Deep down, she knows she does. She just hasn't found the one.

* * *

"Do not get close to me. You are distracting my work."

"But Mitama, your eyes are so pretty, and your hair..."

The poet slaps her knee with one of her notepads. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You're supposed to be listening to me and learning, not staring at my face with your mouth agape."

"A-Alright, I know I said I would so I should." She relaxes her body and listens to Mitama's lessons. She couldn't help getting distracted by the girl's soft looking lips, every time she recited one of her poems she felt like she was going to melt. She wished she could stop the girl at least once by locking lips with her and leaving her speechless. Realistically, Mitama would probably push her away and never let her be around her again.

"Do you understand? Try to come up with a haiku now."

"Uhh..." She stares at the girl and all she has in her mind is words about her beauty, but she knows Mitama doesn't want to hear that. 

"I have some ideas but you won't like them..."

The girl raises an eyebrow. "Don't tell me they are about how beautiful the words that leave my lips are, or how my eyes are as glistening as a rare diamond."

"Haha..." Soleil laughs awkwardly and the poet sighs. 

"You're poetic side only comes out when you're flirting with girls. How wasteful."

What was so bad about that? She love complimenting girls and girls loved it! She just wished Mitama did too, but the girl was so rough and unsociable. 

She continues to visit Mitama and get lessons from her, knowing full well their relationship would never develop into something more, no matter how much she wishes it did. She was alright with it, though. 

* * *

"Hello, my sweet Flower."

Sophie pouts at her. "Hey! I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

"But you said I still could if I acknowledged that you're an amazing knight, which I did."

"I know you did, Soleil. I'm just not used to being complimented on my looks so much."

"But it's not just your looks! You're really amazing, Sophie. I...really like you."

"I like you too, Soleil!"

'But not in the same way I like you.' Soleil sighs. She really did like Sophie, so much more than Mitama. The girl was so happy to be around and pretty, she made her chest ache and skin tingle. 

She wished she could also kiss her.

"So you want to get some tea today and talk about stuff?" Sophie asks her and Soleil is so grateful that Sophie is one of the few girls who asks her out, not the other way around. She enjoyed taking the lead but it was nice to have someone do it for her once in a while. She just wished Sophie actually meant them as dates and they were going out, but she just wanted to talk about armor and fighting. 

Still, she wouldn't miss being with the girl for the world. 

* * *

"You know, you're kind of pretty Nina. When you're not ogling boys."

"Ugh! Weren't we friends now?"

"We are! What's so wrong about me complimenting you?"

"Well, you never used to do that. You didn't use to see me as one of your targets."

Soleil feels her face go red. It's true, but after she and Nina became friends she noticed Nina was actually really pretty and attractive. 

"I'm not targeting you! I just can't help complimenting a beautiful girl when I see one."

"Oh please," Nina scoffs. "I'm not even that pretty, now boys aren't exactly pretty but they're so much better to look at, especially two together." She giggles and Soleil rolls her eyes at the girl's usual antics. 

She knew Nina was the least girl she had chance with but she still enjoyed looking at her. As always, she longed for a simple kiss. Just a peck. But the girl was too distracted by her stalking. At least it was fun to be around her. 

* * *

"Hello Lady Corrin."

"Hey Soleil, how's everything?"

"Fine..."

"You don't seem fine."

Soleil sighs, sitting next to the dark princess. "It's not really something you could help me with."

"It's strange to see you so down. Did you get rejected by a girl? I never would have expected that to happen."

"I-No, I mean..." She looks seriously at Corrin. 

"I always get rejected. I mean, I go out with so many girls but it never goes farther than me buying them tea and flirting with them. They don't take me seriously, and the ones who do don't reciprocate my feelings."

Corrin listens intensely, she always does. She felt she could talk with her without worries about this, even though she also had a crush on her once and she's one of the girls who didn't reciprocate her feelings, even if not directly. When she learned Corrin had married Rhajat she felt her heart ache like it never had before, she really believed she had a chance with her. And she could have if she knew Corrin didn't mind being with a girl, she was the only girl she had ever met who apparently didn't mind. 

Now she's just like a bigger sister who's in the same situation as her. Soleil is fine with it but it still hurts that she could have been Corrin's wife, if only she had tried hard enough. 

Or maybe Corrin never liked her that way. Maybe no one ever would. Maybe she wasn't destined for deep relationships. 

"Soleil..." The older girl places her hand on hers and Soleil feels like crying but she doesn't, she holds up her tears because she didn't cry, she was the girl who was always happy. She couldn't afford to get depressed. 

"Soleil, you're still young. There's still so much left for you to see in this world, and so many girls for you to meet. You can't rush love. You'll eventually find someone who loves you as much as you love her."

This is why everyone looked up to Corrin, she always had the right words for everything. Soleil really did love her.

She thanks Corrin, feeling a load being lifted from her shoulders. That's right, she shouldn't force herself onto people, she'll eventually meet someone who does love her. 

Corrin gives her a kiss on the cheek and she feels her face flush. It was the closest to her first kiss she ever had, and she wouldn't change it for anything. She was happy that Corrin was happy with someone she loved, and she hoped she could someday be like her too.

* * *

She didn't know real love until she met Ophelia. She was the prettiest girl she had ever met. Her golden hair made her want to pass her fingers through it, her blue eyes made her want to look only at her. Her smile lighted up her world more than anything else. She wanted to hold her hands and kiss her everywhere. 

She was sure they were destined to be together. 

It didn't work out at first. They had their ups and downs but they eventually became friends and for years Soleil believed it would stay like that and she was content with it.

That was until Ophelia kissed her. Her first real kiss was with the girl she loved the most. They were so much older now, adults with different worries and duties. 

Ophelia told her she always liked her, but she hadn't realized her feelings. For the first time ever Soleil cried in front of someone. It was a first for everything. 

They kissed, held hands, hugged, touched, felt and eventually Soleil invited Corrin to her wedding. Soleil thanked her for her words, they gave her so much hope, and she was so happy now, more than ever before. 

It was strange for people to see her dedicated to only one girl, but she had never looked so happy before as she did now. Her smile lived up to her name for years with Ophelia. 


End file.
